Mario
"Shut the ''HELL ''up. All you do is go on and on, but how about you stay quiet, and give back my brother?!" - Mario, Episode 9 Mario Mario is one of three main characters in the webseries, NES. He is the older brother of Luigi Mario, and over the course of the show, becomes the leader of the duo. He is portrayed by Ola Olukanni. Character biography | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Early life In the first episode, Mario slept in, and left his gloves at home, causing Luigi to spend all day looking for them. At the end of the day, Mario reveals he knew that his gloves were at home, and Luigi scolds him for not telling him sooner. Some time afterwards, Mario had to attend detention after a failed attempt at carpentry, during which he is almost devoured by Bruiser. He and Luigi then decide to rescue Link, who, it turns out, didn't need rescuing. Mario begrudgingly allows Link to sleep over at their home. In the third part, Mario and Luigi are awoken at 6am by a very eager Link. Mario then makes his way to college alone, and was accosted by Link in the hallway outside class. During lessons, Mario is bored, and almost falls asleep, awoken only by Bruiser destroying a chair and talking to Link. After class, Link and Mario head to the bus stop, where they find Luigi with a strange red mark on his face. The two brothers allow Link to live with them, and agree that their house should henceforth belong to him. Now with a roommate, the two brothers and Link pass the time before class, until Peach appears, looking for Luigi. She assaults Mario and Link, and takes Luigi to the college library. The two race downstairs, only to find him in a trance-like state. Mario, concerned for his brother's life, questions him in a panic, trying to discover what had happened to him. Link deduces that Peach was involved with Luigi's coma, and Mario eventually revives Luigi by throwing him violently from his seat. Mario realises soon after that Peach and Luigi are dating, and warns the couple not to make love in their home. Emerging Darkness After a series of unfortunate events, Mario finds himself being bullied by Bruiser once more. In a dream, he hears a mysterious voice demanding to be set free, to "help" him. Mario and Luigi go to play football in the park. There, it is raining, and Peach kicks the ball into Mario's face. Peach and Link laugh at Mario's misfortune, and Mario storms home in a huff. That night, before bed, he hears the voice once more, once again persuading him that he would help him. The next day, Bruiser accosts Mario in the hall, and prepares to beat him up, but first mocks and degrades Mario, even calling bullying him a "waste of time." Mario snaps, and is consumed by darkness, becoming his alter-ego, Dark Mario. Mario proceeds to knock Bruiser unconscious, and hide his body away. Mario encounters Peach, searching for Luigi, and confronts her over the football incident. He pins her against the wall and threatens to destroy her, but when she calls for Luigi's help, he tosses her aside, and continues on his search for revenge. He next finds Link in the hall outside class, and threatens him too, as vengeance for the incident in the park. Mario ends up finding Luigi, and the two face off in an empty hallway. During the confrontation, Mario tries to convince Luigi he is the same person, but Luigi isn't fooled, and knows that his brother has been possessed. Luigi is almost attacked by Dark Mario, but is saved by Link, who knocks Mario unconscious with a plant pot. When Mario awakens, he is back to normal, but has occasional moments where he almost succumbs to the evil once more. Recovery, and Mr. L After becoming possessed, Mario awakens at home with Luigi, who assures Mario that nothing is wrong, and does not want Mario to know of the things that happened during Mario's spree of being a nuisance. Mario, completely oblivious to the previous day's misadventures, goes into college with Luigi. There, Link is terrified of him. Mario almost reverts to his Dark form, but Luigi enters the room and stops him before he gets the chance. Mario can tell Luigi is hiding something, but his younger brother refuses to inform Mario of his evil transgressions, much to Mario's annoyance. Mario meets Peach the next day, who pins him against the wall in retaliation. Luigi takes Peach aside and explains the situation, causing Peach to apologise. The two brothers then meet with Bruiser, who has begun taking therapy, and warns the two not to encroach upon his territory, or else's he'd "make them wish they were never born". Link teleports the two brothers outside of the college, unwittingly right into Bruiser's territory, where he beats the three to a pulp, and unwittingly awakens an evil from within Luigi, now calling himself Mr. L. Upon coming to, Mario and Link discover Mr. L, and Mario tries to bring Luigi to his senses, to no avail. Mr. L recognises Mario as "Mr. Shell", an old acquaintance, and informs Mario that he does not want back, and that he will unleash a horrifying evil upon the world. Mario confronts Mr. L once more, and the two have a heated conversation, wherein Mario demands the return of his brother, and Mr. L tries to convince Mario to switch sides. Mr. L and Mario struggle for power, but eventually, Mario overpowers the demon, and Luigi reverts back to his regular state, leaving only Mr. L's hat behind. Mario contains the hat in a locked box at the brother's home. Caring for Luigi, and uncovering the secret During a half term break, Mario and Link meet with Wario, a dealer of DS systems, in the local park. Mario does not get along well with him, and tries to convince Link to leave Wario alone. Wario responds by calling Mario a tomato. Mario and Link return home to find Luigi awake after a two-day coma. After becoming Mr. L, Luigi has become weak, less intelligent, dopier, and more cowardly. Peach reveals she has moved in, after making her own set of keys. Upon hearing this news, Link appears to commit suicide. Some time later, Mario and Link are still caring for Luigi, who is still suffering from the after effects of becoming Mr. L. When Link reveals he had been working for Bruiser, Mario is disgusted, and evicts Link from their home. Link runs off sobbing, and Luigi derides Mario's choice, but Mario stands by it. The two brothers begin to argue, and Mario points out Luigi's changes since his transformation. Bruiser greets the two happily, but it is revealed he has been on anti-depressants, which wear off. Bruiser believes the brothers have stolen his iPod, and chases the two. Mario and Luigi hide in a classroom, where Mario discovers student files, signed by Principal Miyamoto, which document the existence of Dark Mario and Mr. L as failed experiments. Mario hides the documents from Luigi, worried that they will bring back Mr. L. Bruiser locks the two into the classroom, and enchants the hallway to stop anyone from rescuing the two. The classroom begins to get cold, and the two brothers pass out, almost dying in the freezing cell. They are rescued by Peach and Link, who managed to break the curse and open the door. Mario and Luigi come to, and are summoned to the principal's office immediately. Mario formulates a plan to escape the college, but continues to keep Luigi uninformed. Mario takes their plan into action, taking Luigi to the "principal's office," while secretly taking his brother to the exit instead. They meet up with Peach, Link, Wario and his apprentice, Nick, and Luigi argues with Mario about the badly-hidden escape plan. Mario and Luigi are blocked from escaping by Bruiser, who they battle. The two eventually overpower Bruiser, who agrees to join their side, and escape with them. When it becomes apparent that they won't be able to escape with Bruiser in tow, he sacrifices himself to let the brothers escape. Seven months afterwards, Mario, Link and Luigi make a plan for their future lives, trying their best to stay hidden from Miyamoto, and move on from their past. Personality Mario, the oldest of the two brothers, attends Nintendo Entertainment School with Luigi, Link, Bruiser, and Peach. He is often portrayed as somewhat carefree, laid back, and lazy, especially when leaving his gloves at home, or sleeping in. He is somewhat brave, and eventually, becomes braver than Luigi, though as the series begins, he is terrified of Bruiser. Mario is friendly, and gets along well with Link, but is very protective of his family and friends. When his patience finally wears thin, he is taken over by Dark Mario, a failed experiment, left dormant in his code. Curiously, Mario has no love interests throughout NES, and Luigi is the one who falls in love with Peach. It is implied that Mario has a bad memory, as shown by his constant habit of forgetting to bring his gloves to school. Trivia * Mario is portrayed by Ola Olukanni. * Mario's shirt is inside-out, because the crew did not have a plain red t-shirt. * In the pilot episode, Mario is seen wearing a black jacket. This makes no future appearances. * Mario leaves his gloves at home often. This was written into the series after Olukanni left his gloves at home on several shoots. __FORCETOC__ Category:Protagonists